


A black cat

by BioniqueRouge



Series: Cosas que escribo para salir de mi depresión [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 06:11:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioniqueRouge/pseuds/BioniqueRouge
Summary: Madara assures him that nothing is going to change. He's going to reincarnate in a black cat.





	A black cat

**Author's Note:**

> 15\. Are you still awake?

“Are you still awake?”   
Madara's voice was muffled, like the sound of a cat walking on the roof. Hashirama turned on his back and stared at him, without saying a word. The light of the moon fell on the bed, and the figure of the transparent curtain waved, leaving fleeting shadows on their faces.  
“It's hot, right?” Madara said, as if it were a casual chat.  
“The window is open”.   
“I know”.  
Uchiha sighed, and then raised his hand. His fingertips ran from the temple to the chin of Hashirama, feeling in the process new wrinkles that didn’t exist before. Hashirama smiled a lot, which it means he had crow's feet in his eyes and wrinkles at the corners of his lips. But at that moment, Hashirama wasn't smiling, as it was his custom. Senju closed his eyes, and for a moment Madara thought he would go back to sleep.  
“Are you sleepy?”  
“I'm tired”, he said, with his voice breaking at the end of the sentence.  
A tear fell on his nose and rolled over the eye on the opposite side, to run down his temple and get lost in his hair. Madara observed, heartbroken.   
“It's hot”, “I'm tired”, “the window is open”. "Will we talk about things that really matter?" Hashirama asked, wiping his eyes with rage.  
“Talking about that will not change things”.  
Hashirama didn’t answer, and turned around again. Madara hugged him, removing the obstacle of his hair on his neck, kissing the dark skin with affection.  
“I'll regenerate in a cat. And you'll adopt me. You'll take care of me, like you take care of other cats, and I'll sleep on your legs. Nothing will change”.  
Hashirama kept crying, hugging the pillow that Madara had given him on his birthday, with anger, with fury, not knowing what to do. What would he do on tuesday mornings, if it weren't scrambled eggs with ham? And on thursday afternoons, if it was not drinking tea and eating cookies lying on the bed? What would he do the hot nights, if it was not to push Madara up to the edge of the bed, asking him not to hug him because otherwise he couldn't sleep?  
“You'll not be a hawk?” He asked after several minutes, feeling the bitter words and the goodbye too close.  
“No. Although I would like it more, be sure”.   
“A cat?”   
“Black, and bad. I'll eat birds, mice and lizards. I'll leave them on your pillow, and I'll wake you up by scratching your face”.  
Hashirama turned around again, and kissed him with silent eagerness.  
“It's not fair”.   
“Don't be stupid, Hashirama. Nothing in this life is fair”.   
“I'm not stupid”, he replied.  
“Yes you are. The first proof is that you fell in love with someone like me. And when I die, you'll end up with someone similar”, he said almost as if he didn't care, though the thought of Hashirama with someone else hurt him more than he could admit.  
“There will not be anyone else”, he corrected, kissing him again. “And if there is, it will be more handsome”.   
“Wow, I see that you already cheered up. But stop lying. Nobody is more handsome than me”.  
Hashirama couldn't contain the laughter, and the crying, which would come to him from that day until his death, sporadically at the thought of Madara.  
“You're right about that”.

**Author's Note:**

> This time I don't received any help translating this, so maybe it would have some mistakes, I'm sorry, please tell me if something is wrong. I thought about writing something that weren't sad, but this was finally what my hand wanted to write, I hope you liked it. @DeepFriendLamb


End file.
